Bella's Diary 2 marrige life & after
by DancinAngel-love
Summary: Jacob is out of jail now and is wanting reveange along with Mike but no one knows they want reveange. Read Bella's diary first  On Hatius
1. DECEMBER 3 2010

Bold lettering is Edward.

* * *

Hey! I decided to keep a diary even though I'm married. I'm on my honeymoon right now. Just got there!

Edward's laughing at me right now. He didn't except me to actually keep another one.

He read my old one. …pout… he felt bad when he did. I never wanted him to find out how much I hated him. And I didn't want him to think about how bad he treated me.

But I made the mistake of falling asleep before him, and he said that I was talking in my sleep and that I was mumbling about my diary and saying stuff that I wrote in it so he got curious. And he was crying when I woke up he had his head in his hands and the diary on his lap. I feel so bad now. I got out of bed and ask him what was wrong. And he just said that he treated me so badly. And now he hates himself. I don't want him to hate himself.

I finally was able to convince him not to hate himself. I sat with my arms around him for the longest time he really hated himself.

**_I still hate myself Bella. And you don't need to feel bad I already felt bad for what I did it just hurt to find out you were wishing we would kill you and it hurt to read all that so please don't feel bad._**

Your not suppose to write in my diary Edward!

**_Sorry, but you can't stop me love._**

Okay your right now can I finish writing?

_**Yeah**_

Thank you! Now where was I?

O yeah he hates himself (I know he doesn't though) I can't believe he wrote in my diary. Well I don't care he can if he wants I think its kind of funny that he doesn't care if he writes in it or not.

He's really great I can't believe he use to be a monster.

Okay yes I can since I was the one he was a monster to.

**_Ouch that hurts, I'm so sorry Bella I really truly am._**

You have nothing to be sorry for Edward. I shouldn't have wrote that so don't start.

**_Bella… please don't try to make it not my fault._**

Sorry Edward but no can do.

He feels so bad it hurts to see him so sad. I will just have to find away to make him feel better. Excuses me.

* * *

Well what yoiu think?


	2. DECEMBER 20 2010

We are on our way home now. Alice is excited that we're coming back. I'm kinda wanting to tell Edward to drop me off at Charlie's and tell Alice that I'm really sick.

But she already told me that if I aint with Edward when he comes home that she will come get me and drag me there even if I'm sick, dead you name. I sometimes get just alittle aggravated with her. But I love her. She's my annoying sister in law.

Help me please. We are about a mile away from Forks. We spent are honeymoon on Esme's island that Carslie bought her.

It was really pretty, I really want to go back there one day. It would be great to.

Edward said that we will one day.

Hold on just a sec.

Alice just called she ask how much longer it would be till we get back.

I told her another day, (I lied and she believed me!) we will really be there in an hour. DANG.

I talked to Esme before we hung up, she misses us. But wants us to take are time. She said that honeymoon's only happen once so make the best of it.

Edward agreed with her. (I knew he would.)

Please don't let Alice kill me when I get home. (I mean with Bella Barbie and make up and celebrating) okay we are now pulling up in the yard and I can see the house.

…sigh. Please keep Alice at bay please, please, please!…

* * *

So who all thinks i really need to get a life? (even though i already have one as a dancer)


	3. DECEMBER 30 2010

Okay this chapter might be changed latter on.

* * *

It's Christmas! Fake enthusiasm. Only because Alice and Rose are dressing me up.

And I don't know how to get out of it. I mean come on, she knows every hiding spot in the house along with every hiding spot near mine and Edwards cottage in the woods about a mile away from Carslie and Esme's. and even the hiding spots in the cottage.

I can't escape from her.

O please if anyone loves me they will save me from them to.

_**Love we do love you but Alice and Rosalie always gets there way.**_

So you want help me?

_**Nope not this time love, sorry. I love you so much thou.**_

Sure you do.

Me and Edwards gotten into the habit to write to each other if I'm writing in the diary so. I hope that ain't weird. Or to weird anyway.

But he doesn't care.

O SHIT ALICE IS HERE!

Five hours later

Alice and Rose were horrible! And know one tried to help me.

Plus Esme helped them. It was so terrifying. And Edward sat there and laughed at me.

I wanted to pinch his head off.

_**Come on love you were gorgeous with and with out it .**_

Then why couldn't I go with out it?

_**Because Alice and Rose are two evil little sister who would have had Jasper and Emmett tackle me and strap me in a chair Alice and Rose would do my hair makeup and possibly …Shiver terrified… nail polish.**_

That gives me an ideal!

_**Don't even think about it Bella!**_

Think about what?

_**Bella.**_

Fine. *watching him walk away*

Okay he's gone! I'm gonna have Alice and Rosalie do that! Maybe

* * *

okay where i said the makeup thing theres another story on fanfictsion with that excact same thing so i will probally change this chapter latter along with the next chapter.

let me know if you don't want me to.


	4. December 31 2010

Okay so I'm countinuing writing and I might still go back and change theses last to chapter but i really like them so idk anyway enjoy

* * *

Lol Alice and Rose had Emm and Jazz hold Edward down.

And they used him as a Barbie!

Me, Jasper and Emmett took pictures for black mail.

He glared at me the hole time, but I didn't care I was having to much fun.

When he got lose he ran towards me and I hid behind Emmett.

Who became protective instantly.

Edward laughed then but he was still mad about the Edward Barbie game.

"Score one for Alice, Bella Emmett, Jasper and me!" Rosalie yelled

And zero for Edward! Alice yelled after her.

Edward rolled his eyes but he had a look that said he had a plan to get back at us.

This can't be good.

_**What look did I have love?**_

A sneaky one.

_**O well don't worry I mean no harm.**_

Sure, you don't.

_**I don't promise.**_

Okay. *looks over shoulder, see's him lying down*

He's up to something defiantly.

* * *

I have the next chapter up I will put it up today or tomorrow one not sure


	5. January 5 2011

The next chapter yay! working on the next ine I will hopfully get it up in the next few days

* * *

I was right, he was up to something! He got all of us back one at a time.

He got Alice back first. He went into her room while she was shopping.

And took all of her clothes and dyed them a very bright orange.

And he even left her a note that said

"That's what you get for doing my hair and Make-up love your brother.

E."

Alice was pissed! She actually left for a few hours. Then when she came back she drug him shopping and was gone for five hours making him watch her try on clothes. And made him carry the bags.

The next day he got Emmett. He had his jeep painted hot pink and I mean HOT.

And had the interior done in purple with the seats and carpet as purple fur.

And put a bumper sticker on the back that says 'I'm gay!'

And another one that said "Pink is a man's fav color!" edward left him a note that said.

"_You helped them make me look like a girl, pluses you do act a little fruity"_

_E"_

Everyone was laughing there heads off except Emmett.

It took all of them to keep Emmett from killing Edward. And Edward took of like a chicken with its head cut off.

But still.

Rose was next, he go her big time. He put pics of her in jail around town and told people that she was half cow. And throw out all her makeup forcing her to go to the store to get more. He even drew a fake beard on her when she was asleep with permanent marker.

She was ticked as everything. Even though I don't think that was as bad as Emmett and Alice's.

Now just me and Jasper left. …gulp…


	6. Jake's POV

Okay this chapter is extremly short but it wasn't getting anywhere with me so I will probbaly come back an edit it later for ya'll

* * *

One more day that's all that's left then I will be out of here… I've been in this prison for a hole year and a few months. They said they were letting me out early for good behavior, If only they new what I've been thinking about. No

one likes the fact that I attacked Bella and her father, they thought I would support Bella in her choice of being with the Cullen boy. But to be honest I'm not the only one who disagrees with her being with him, there's to other boys that were in here who wants her to. But when I found out what they did to her I wanted nothing more then to kill them.

I want her but I would never have raped her, I was going to win her love by taking her away from Cullen but instead I got sent here, Me and the to other boys talked some and they told me they would help me get my revenge on Cullen for taking Bella but they said I had to share her with them.

I agreed but once we get Cullen I will dispose of them for the simple fact they want be raping Bella, I want be raping her either I could never do that and I want let them do that to her agin. So as soon as we get Cullen there gone. But I'm not sure if I'm gonna kill Cullen or just Kidnap him.

That way Bella will know he's okay and will be able to see him and to find out that she's suppose to be with me, I mean come on Cullen hurt her in high school him and his family beat the hell out of her and she fell in love with him and Charlie didn't do anything about it you would think he wouldn't want her dating someone who put her in the hospital. But he did and didn't say anything dad said he cried at the wedding even though he tried not to.

"Black its time for lunch now come on" one of the guards yelled, I didn't bother with there names like most so there just know as whatever I feel like calling them at the time. "coming" I walked out of the cell and down to where they ate.

Sitting down where I normally did with my food I ate slowly looking around. I couldn't wait for tomorrow I'd be away from here and back at home and can talk some since into Bella if I can't then I will do what I had originally planed while I was in here. "Black!" I looked over my shoulder to see one of the guards glaring at me. "time to go…come on its been an hour!" I sighed and stood up walking back to my cell. To why I can't just leave today I have no idea

* * *

My dad read over this chapter before I posted it (no he aint a writer and he isn't good at grammer)


	7. January 7 2011 Includes Eds POV

JANUARY 7TH EDWARDS POV

"Okay so all that's left is Bella and Jasper" I have been thinking about what to do to get them back for the past two days. Now I just have to decide between dyeing Jazz's hair Florissant pink and empty his closet, replacing everything with girly looking stuff then make Bella go shopping with Alice and get lots of dresses and makeovers. Or Write a fake letter to Alice telling her Jasper found someone else and pretend to be shot and scare Bella into thinking he's dieing.

Either one of though would work just fine with me, either way there going down!

(okay going into the diary now Bella writting)

_January 7__th_

_Edward is always watching me and Jasper, he's planning something me and Jasper have both noticed and are trying to come up with a way to save ourselves from it. But we have to try and figure out what he's planning._

_I do wonder what he has in store for us though… Alice is planning on dragging me shopping tomorrow for clothes, Carlisle ask us all to a party at the hospital with him, is boss is gonna be there so we will all get to meet him._

_So now Alice is gonna make me go and I'm not sure what she's gonna make me wear its really aggravating having her as a sister in-law sometimes. But its great to because she can be fun (when she doesn't want to go shopping that is)_

_Rose and Esme are going shopping to, and so is Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward (Alice is making them all go!)_

_Yeah Carlisle tried to come up with an excuse but Alice called the hospital and told them he was taking the day off tomorrow. Esme was trying to come up with one to but Alice checked her schedule and told her she had nothing to do that day. Rose agreed with out any problems and Em will do anything for her so they both coming willingly, Jasper will do anything for Alice and Edward is coming because he's being made to as well. _

_I think Alice already has all of our dress colors picked out as well just needs to find the dress she likes now…_

Okay, I know, been awhile to whoever reads this and that I could have atleast gave ya'll more to read then that sorry, but either way Christmas holidays are coming up so I will have more time to write and maybe make a longer chapter.

The next chapter will be outside the diary, and I'm thinking about letting Jake be at the mall to but I'm not sure, up to you and Edward will have his payback on Bella and Jasper in the next one as well


	8. January 8 2010

_**HEY! everyone sorry it took so long to update my computer got a virus and I finally found away to get the chapter onto another page, Jasper's new siser will still be awhile before I get the third chapter up to it so sorry**_

* * *

HE DID IT! He got us back! Jasper first then me, I feel sorry for Jasper didn't even notice what Edward did till it was too late. Poor old Jasper got up this morning got a bath, then he went to his closet grabbed some clothes not looking at what he grabbed and put them on then went downstairs to join all of us for breakfast.

_Now what so bad about all of that is…Edward replaced Jasper's shampoo with __florissant pink hair dye, so Jasper honey blond locks are now florissant pink locks. And then Edward also took all of Jasper's clothes and replaced them with girly looking ones they have the diamond studs on the shirts and jeans. The clothes he was wearing were: A pair of faded jeans with sparkly blue glitter on the pockets and then the pockets also had sky blue thread designs on them. And his shirt, was a lime green color, with pink words that said ALICE'S MAN across the back with the fake diamond studs in the letters. His shoes were a pair of running shoes, the had purple airbrush designs on them, and his socks were pink with little beer cans at the top. Then last but not least the jacket he brought down with him was denim and had rips in it, making it look more manish then the rest, but it was one of them half way cut one where it stopped at the bottom of your ribs and showed you stomach._

_Jasper was ticked when he noticed. He didn't notice till he sat down and Emmett started laughing at him, everyone else (Excluding Edward) looked at him like he was an idiot and I was wondering if he went gay. Alice had a horrified look and made a comment about them being the worst clothes in the history of the world and fussed at Jasper for dyeing his hair PINK! And he ask her what the hell she was talking about then he looked in the mirror after Emmett said, and I quote _

"_The circus called they want there sparkly clown back" _

_That set Jasper off and when he went back upstairs he found a note tapped to the door of the closet._

_**It took me forever to come up with a payback for you but I finally did with the help of a friend who will remain nameless. Even though it starts with an A. AND NO ITS NOT ALICE OR ANYONE YOU KNOW! But anyway hope you like being called Alice's sparkly man because your gonna have to wear that to the store I Burnt all your clothes so whats in your closet is all that's left.**_

_**E**_

_And of course everyone knows how mad Jasper was (Mostly because Em wouldn't stop making jokes) he went after Edward as well, and Edward ran away we found him about two hours latter up in a tree. _

_Oh and now I have to go, I said he got us both back….mines starting now, he told Alice to take me shopping and give me all the dress ups and makeovers she wants, and to buy whatever as well. It turns out what I'm wearing right now is all the clothes I have. And it's a yellow tank top and faded ripped jeans and a pair of black sneakers. _

_But to be honest I can't decided who has it worse me or Jasper, I think Jasper because he has to go shopping with us, with pink hair and girly clothes, I just have to get makeovers and play Bella Barbie as much as Alice want…lord help me. _

_**(A.N. LEAVING THE DIARY)**_

"Jasper you might wont to lose the hat" he looked at me as if I was joking. "No can do little sister its either a hat the has a rainbow on the side or PINK HAIR!" I made a show at rubbing my ear, "you didn't have to yell I'm standing right here!" he rolled his eyes just as Alice walked up. She smiled at both of us "Ready?" we both gave he fake enthusiastic smiles and followed her out the door and got in the car. "Alice you know this is Edward payback on me, so can't we skip my shopping and Bella Barbie dress up and Makeovers?" She glared at me through the rear view window "NO! it might be payback to you but its great to me I Get to shop with my favorite sister and my faience! I'm not turning this opportunity down!" I mentally groaned this was going to be a very long day.

AND A VERY LONG DAY AT THAT, HOW LONG DOSE IT TAKE TO GET TO A MALL? I'm staring out a car window doing nothing bored as hell and wanting to hurry the hell up and get out of here and we can't! All because we haven't got there yet…

Why do they do this to me? Edward fears Alice but this time he handed me over and ask her to take me shopping, that's a little wrong if you ask me. "How much longer till we get there?" me and Jasper both asked at the same time. Which made us laughed and Alice glare at us. She hated it when people ask how much longer, are we there yet, ect. "We will be there in about five minuets" she said through her teeth, which made me and Jasper both shut up. "Oh yeah Emmett, Rosalie, Mama, Daddy and Edward will meet us here in two hours to shop for the party that daddy invited us to" Alice said in a much happier tone pulling into the parking lot of the mall and started driving around looking for a place to park. "Joy" I said with more fake enthusiasm. Before climbing out of the car with her and Jasper.

When we got to the door there were a few guys hanging out there they saw me Jasper and Alice and started laughing, they had tan skin and reminded me of the guys on the reservation at La Push.

"hey you to!" one of them said walking in front of us, his eyes ranked over me and Alice making me feel uncomfortable then he sneered at Jasper. "you to girls want to hang out with some real men instead of this fag?" he ask smirking. "No thanks" Alice said sharply before grabbing Jaspers hand and my arm and started to walk by him only to have him and a few of his friends block our way. "Aww come on, we even have a gay friend who your buddy might like he said. I noticed Jasper tense up and Alice give him a worried look. "I'm sorry but my sister in-law Bella here is married to my brother, and this fag your talking about is my finance." Alice snapped at him. "your marrying a gay guy?" he ask laughing. "Jaspers not gay, my husband played a joke on him and ruined his closet, we came to get him more clothes" I said. He looked at me with a frown/glare. "Now if you will excuse us" I said walking past them Alice and Jasper following. The guy reached out and grabbed hold mine and Alices arms though and stuck his foot out making Jasper fall down. "Now wait just a minuet here" the guy basically growled at us, one of his friends walked over pulling Jasper to his feet and holding his arms behind his back. "I was just trying to be friendly to you three, there's no point in being rude when I'm trying to be polite now is there?" he ask mockingly out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper struggling to get his hands free from the guy who was holding him. I saw Alice struggling as well, I remained frozen this guy could be planning on raping us, and I've already been raped before I didn't want it to happen again.

He opened his mouth to speak again when a fist came flying through the air hitting knocking him backwards, he let go of me in Alice as he fell, I looked over to see Jasper glaring at the guy and the guy that had hold of Jasper laying on the ground holding his stomach. Alice went over to Jasper hugging him and Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him, he held her there for along time then went inside before that guy could get up or any of his other friends decided to get us. Him and Alice both hugged me when we got inside and Alice whispered that it was okay and they wouldn't have done anything like that. I just nodded my head and ask her where we were going first. She led the way to the first few stores and bought me clothes then she went to another one and bought Jasper clothes. This went on for quit a while, I was still scarred about running into that guy again but I kept it hidden, soon we went to a café and waited for Edward and them to get here.

We all sat drinking coffee waiting watching the door, when we saw the guys from the parking lot come through they all looked at us. The ones Jasper hit glared, soon they were all walking towards us. I noticed Jasper clench his fist and stiffen and Alice watched them, that's when we heard the bells on the door again and Edward and the rest of the them walked through. Jasper was still watching the guys who were slowly making there way over here, Emmett seemed to have noticed Jasper's tensed position and Alices worried look because he went past the rest of them and over here quicker then I thought he could ever move. He sat down beside me and looked at the guys who looked at him "Little sisters are these two bothering you three?" Emmett ask. The guys from the parking lot froze and looked at Emmett I don't blame them, I know from experience that Emmett can hit really hard. "No we just have a score to settle with the fag" the one who had hold of me and Alice earlier said with a smirk, Emmett looked around "I see no fag here" he said mockingly.

Edward and Carlisle soon got over here with Esme and Rosalie right behind them, "I'm talking about him" the guy said pointing at Jasper. "we have already told Jasper isn't gay" Alice said through her teeth. The guy mimicked her in a baby voice, and Jasper went over the table at him for it. It took Carlisle, Edward and Emmett to get Jasper off him, the guy was bleeding and he spit blood out along with a tooth, "Sam are you alright" one of the others ask him kneeling beside the guy" he glared at Jasper still spitting out blood. "I'm fine but he want be, no one in his family will be except Bella and that's only thanks to Jake" he said before standing and leaving with the others following him, all of them left except one who seemed to be young he looked to be fourteen at the most. "I'm sorry about all of that, I wish I could help you guys" he said before turning only to met with one of the others in his group. "Seth! Sam said to come on, and don't be talking to the useless Cullen's" the guy said pulling Seth with him out the door.

I shook a little I remembered who Sam was he was a friend of Jakes all of them are they live in La Push. Edward looked at me and I gave him a fake smile, "Can we finish shopping now and go home?" they all nodded and walked out the door me following in turn.

* * *

Well what did you think comment if you like I'd love to know


	9. January 12

Okay this ones short, and I'm sorry, I wrote this in a hurry just to get an update, I'm working on the next chapter and it will be at the party in the hospital.

* * *

**(AURTORS NOTE: WROTE IN THE DIARY)**

_Today was so screwed up, everything just went so wrong. Rosalie flipped out at the store when she saw someone named Royce there me and Alice had to help her home and the guy gave her a sick twisted smile, but Rose wouldn't tell us who he was and what was wrong. And then we ran into Sam again when we left, thankfully he didn't do anything but look at us._

_I want to know who the Royce guy is though, right now I really don't care if Jakes out to get me and if the whole tribe at La Push is out to get me right alongside him. There's something up with Rosalie and I want to know what it is and why she want tell anyone. Shoot we even asked Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Jasper, and even Charlie but no one knew! Pretty aggravating. Well that was today's drama._

_I can hear Rose crying in her room, and Emmett knocking on the door begging her to let him in, if she doesn't let him in I doubt she'll let anyone in._

_Rose whats wrong that you want let us help?_

* * *

Also the same thing happened to Rosalie that happened in Twilight, but Carlisle didn't find her and she didn't die. Instead another doctor found her, and Royce got away with it. Also he lived in California and as you know Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister.  
Okay so Royce raped Rosalie when she was 15 she he was 19 Rosalie was visiting a friend of hers in California and was going home the next day. Thats all you get to know because I migh put the rest in the next chapter or in one after it. If I don't i'll put her storie at the end or I'll make Rosalie a book that relates to these to, which would be cool. Rosalies POV of the storie I might do that. :D

Let me know what you think and if I should coutinue with Roses problems to and maybe add other charecter problems in later chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

OKay so I have nothing for this story...I'm serious nothing my mind is blank for this one. So I'm just posting what I got. I might one day post more If I ever think of more.

This is outside of the diary

* * *

"Alice, and Rosalie, my hair is fine the way it is!" Alice my over hyper hair and make up sister, and her faithful sidekick Rosalie.

"Bella, you can at least let us curl it or straighten it more!" Alice complained chasing me down with a straighter, curler, and a makeup bag. Rosalie, was carrying the brush, comb and hair accessories.

"Come on Bella please" Rosalie's voice now trailed behind me, just like Alice's. She has recovered some since the other day when she ran into the Royce guy. "Bella, come on we don't have all day!" No I Wouldn't do it.

"Now come on little sister play nice with your older sisters." Crap Emmett, he stepped around the corner with Jasper and took one of my arms, Jasper took the other one. They followed Alice, and Rose back upstairs and put me in a chair in Alice's bathroom. I crossed my arms and pouted making Emmett laugh. I stuck my tongue out at him which caused him to laugh harder. Jasper shook his head and whacked him, I laughed at that.

"Bella, hold still and uncross your arms!" Rosalie shrieked. I sighed and did as told closing my eyes waiting for this to be over with.

Finally after an hour or maybe to of them working they finished, I looked in the mirror and frowned, they had my hair straightened then curled on the end and way to elegant. My makeup was blue and sparkly around my eyes, along with blood red lipstick, they didn't bother with the blush since I do enough of that on my own.

"You look gorgeous!" They both screamed at the same time, earsplitting. Jasper, and Emmett agreed. Now it was time for my dress, they made the boys leave even though Emmett complained which led to Rosalie hitting him with a shoe an high heel more like it. Well it got him to leave so.

"Edward, your wife and my wife are abusive!" Emmett he always says something about something.

"Well now that he's gone, will you go change into your dress?" Alice questioned me or my like begged me, I don't know why though they would have forced me into it either way. I stubbornly marched into mine and Edwards room grabbing the dress of the and sliding into it.

"There Alice, you happy now?" She nodded her head yes and looked like she should be jumping up and down clapping her hands, I shook my head and grabbed the pair of heels I'm being forced to walk in.

"Bella, you look gorgeous." Now she was clapping her hands. I walked out the door down the stairs only to be met by Edward who had his mouth wide opened staring at me and some coke running down hic chin. It was a funny sight to see, I held back a smile and a laugh. I want Alice and Rosalie to think I'm as mad as everything at them. Edward bless him, mouth was still hanging open when I got down there so I took my hand and pushed his jaw up along with wiping the dripping coke of his chin.

"Baby your not suppose to drool on your clothes for the party." He cleared his throat smiling at me.

"Sorry love." He kissed my hand then my cheek before he kissed my nose then my mouth. I felt like I was in heaven even though I didn't want to be that would be way to far away from my Edward.

"Okay guys get a room, after the party" Jasper's voice broke us apart from the kiss.

"Sorry Jasper." He nodded then went over to Alice linking his arm with her leading her out to the car, Emmett did the same with Rosalie, Edward did the same with me. Esme and Carlisle were already out there, both in the car. Surprisingly we all took the same car, even though I ended up riding on Edwards lap. Of course he didn't seem to mind, Emmett fussed the whole way saying Rose could have sat on his.

"Emmett can you just shut up!" Jasper finally said about halfway though the ride. Emmett glared at him but shut up anyway.


End file.
